Shortened days
by Phsyco-Teddy
Summary: This focuses on the growing relationship of Eren and Levi. Non-Yaoi. There aren't really intended ships so far (there will never be MikasaxEren.)
1. Chapter 1

**_A/n: this is my first SERIOUS fanfic. Try to be a bit gentle if I did bad, ok? Please?  
Sorry fangirls no yaoi. almost forgot. This is a preview type thing._**

It was a normal day for Eren. Training, cleaning for Heichou, hanging out with Mikasa and Armin. Just like every day. Of course Eren didn't mind. So many people saw him as a monster. Not Levi Heichou, though. Levi knew he wasn't a monster. Eren knew that he wasn't a monster. But it still baffled him, on the fact he could form a titan out of thin air. With the power, everyone saw him as a monster. Levi, Mikasa, and Armin knew he wasn't. He wanted the titans gone as much as anybody. These three people standing by him to assure this goal. Sure, Eren was a titan shifter, but what was that to Levi? For Maria's sake he WAS humanity's strongest soldier. If that kid lost it, he'd be taken down in a heart beat.

Eren sighed. Nothing fun has been happening. Even Jean hasn't been arguing with him. God, he even would've had fun ARGUING with that stupid horse faced bastard. For the past week, not a single 'mission' was given to the Survey Corp. It seemed that even Mikasa was annoyed.

But, hey, at least the days werent completely quiet. They all still had training, still had to clean, and they were still together. Of course Levi was a new addition, having recently met the three 'brats'.  
**_A/n: sorry I'm babbling. I'll get to the actual story now, sorry guys. _**

Eren and Armin were cleaning, making sure everything was spotless. They didnt want Levi to punish them again. They winced just thinking about it. Eren stopped abruptly, whiping the sweat off his brow.  
"_Armin_?"  
"_Hn_?" His reply was short and gruff, his concentration on cleaning.  
"_Do you miss everybody_?"  
Armin stopped and looked Eren over.  
"_Huh? Thats out of character for you to ask something like that...? I do miss everyone beimg around so much. Since they always get jobs from Hanji, or Erwin._.."  
"*huff*_ it just seems to quiet. Ugh I'd even like it if that shit eating Kirschtein were here._ "  
"_But Eren I_-"  
Armin begun, but was interrupted by Mikasa.  
"_Eren..!...Armin... It's time for lunch. The shorty wants us there as soon as possible._.."  
Armin sighed.  
"_I wonder what's more important than his cleaning._..."

**_A/n: yeah I know cliff hanger. Bad story so far? Meeeh. I tried. I might continue it...I know its short sorry.. I tried. I'd appreciate feedback since it's my first fic ^^;. If I get good feedback I'll continue.._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 (Officially): A peculiar Calling**

_**A/n: Welcome back to another chapter! I hope its good /ithinkitosbutisuck/ if there are spelling or grammer errors im sorry. ~**_

Eren hurriedly made his way to the dining hall. What was so important that they were personally called? Tons of scenarios raced through his head. Were there titans? Did something happen to the other members of the 104th? To Erwin or hanji? News on those two damned trai-

Eren was cut short in his thoughts as Mikasa and Armin called to him to wait. He didn't realise how quickly he had been moving during his racing thoughts.

"Eren..youre nervous."Mikasa practically sighed out. When that stupid shorty told her to get them, he showed no urgency. "He's probably going to make you re-clean everything"

Eren turned to Mikasa and glowered.

"But Mikasa...er... Usually Levi wouldnt interupt our cleaning if it was that. He'd wait till we were done.." Armin said, in barely a whisper.

Eren stopped. What was so bad they had to stop cleaning. Heichou was the biggest clean freak you'd see. For the first time he seriously started to worry.

Glancing at his two friends, he made of quick work to run to Levi's office, the two only a short ways behind the dark haired boy.

With the high speeds in a mere three minutes they arrived at the office.

The office with an open door.

With the respected soldiers head in his hands. Tons of paperwork layed about. The soldiers usually tidy clothes were askew on his body.

The small man looked up, his three trainees looked at him in horror. His usually dull grayish-blue eyes were glazed, hazey, and red. Levi used his usual scowl, which quickly snapped the three teens into attention.

"Listen here brats" the man said in a voice so scratchy and upset, you could barely tell it was his. "I've got news"

Levi glowered at the floor, not daring to look at those children again in his current state.

"Arlert!" He snapped.

"Y-yes sir?"

"Go get us all a cup of tea. And make it fucking quick."

The blonde nodded and quickly made his way to get them a pot of tea.

"Now you two." The soldier motionef to two empty chairs. "Sit your puny asses down. And tell me Jeager, how are you handling everything? "

Mikasa and Eren sat down questionably.

"W-well heichou, I've been very good. Mikasa is helping me with training and-"

He was quickly interupted by the scurrying boy, Armin. The young blonde scrambled to give every their tea, sitting by his friends as soon as he finished.

The older, raven haired man crossed his legs and sighed telling the boy he no longer had to answer.

"Well, the reason I need you is because I've gotten word for glasses and eyebrows. Its not particularly good. But as my new squad, as shitty as you are, youre in this too."

The two teen glanced at each other worriedly. The only look of shock fame from Mikasa, but even the shock couldnt hide the fear in her eyes.

Levi's eyes began to look fearful. licked his lips and slowly began speaking.

"The thing is-"

_**A/n: once again cliffhanger hehe tell me what you think since im still a newbie ^^; Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 2: The Unpredictable problem**_

_**A/n: hope I can drag this out longer than 560, give or take. You guys are really going to hate me for this. *sadistic laughter***_

The three teens stared at the man in disbelief. The only girl covering her mouth, eyes widened in shock, with the rarity of her tears dribbling down her paled face. The silence rung over them. It seemed like everyone was holding their breath. The news was too much to handle. How would you respond to something so..

So..

So terrible?

Levi couldnt bare to look them in the eyes. The older man stared down. He knew his new team was as broken over this as he was. How could this happen?

Finally a certain brown haired boy spoke up.

"But how could both Hanji and Erwin-

"I dont know" the man snapped.

He only got bits and pieces of information. What WAS the whole story? What happened to all those trainees? What exactly happened to Erwin...to Hanji?

He placed his hand over his thin lips. Horrible thoughts races through his mind. He stared down, holding in his tears.

Mikasa sat there, with tears still streaming down her face. The girl sank her head down into the scarlet scarf, still unable to form a single word. The two teen boys, mouths agape, had nothing left to say...

They've never seen Levi like this. In that large amount of time they've been together, not once had he been so torn apart.

Levi grit his teeth.

"Alright brats. We need to go out and investigate. Theres more to it. And I've lost contact with both those assholes.."

The man breathed in sharply.

"But, sir Erwin and Hanji's squads are far apart" Mikasa spoke up.

"I know..."

"But sir. Wouldnt it be dangerous in the site of whats happened? I mean all those people-"

"Ackerman I know!" The soldier glared at her. "We dont have a choice."

Levi sighed, crossing his legs.

Minutes passed before anyone spoke.

"But heichou how would we help the other team?"

"We wouldnt." He grimaced, saying so they couldn't hear him. "I know who ever I pair can handle themselves in any situation I throw at you"

"Heichou?"

Levi suddenly stood up.

"Ackerman, Arlert you two are together. Jeager youre with me."

"But levi! Eren will-"

"Ackerman shut up! I know exactly what I said. Now all three of you get ready. "

"But sir!"

"Now trainee!"

Mikasa stared at him and growled. How she hated that little shit of a corporal.

"Ch..fine.."

The dark haired girl turned on her heel and stormed out the office, the annoyance visible on her face.

"That means you too, stupid brats.."

The two boys raced out to their rooms. They knew that Levi was upset... even though he tried to act normal. They knew he refused to let them see the weak part of him. Levi wouldn't want them to worry about this.

He wouldn't let his squad die... not again. .

He couldn't handle it again. He loved these kids... He wouldn't let them die..

~time skip~

After a few difficulties in grouping, meaning mikasa would keep following behind Levi and Eren, they finally started their ways to Erwin and Hanji's camp.

~To Armin and Mikasa~

"...Mikasa.." the blonde whispered over to his companion.

"Hn?"

"What... what do you think Erwin's camp is going to look like."

The raven haired girl stopped her house and stared down with a dark expression.

"Hopefully we won't see anyone dead."

Fear flashed before Armin's eyes. He sure as hell didn't kill a woman, for Jean, for him to die so soon. With the fear etched inside their hearts, they rode on.

_**~To Levi and Eren (practically at Hanji's camp)~**_

They two dark haired men rode in silence. The younger was to caught in thought. Are his friends be dead? Is Hanji dead? Did anyone survive?

"Jaeger..."

"S...Sir?"

"Be prepared for what you might see. .."

With that Levi had his horse gallop off, hurrying over the last few miles. As he approached the camp his face darkened. The man's chest heaved as he let dry, quiet sobs. Not a single tear escaped his dull gray-blue eyes.

But..

Not even that stopped the redness, as though he actually had tears spill out.

The young boy approached his corporal's side, his eyes firm on the man. Eren watched as the dry sobs wracked the mans small body.

Just...

Just what was so terrible?

What made Heichou like this?

What could have-

His thought cut off as he turned his head towards the camps.

The young boys eyes widened in shock. The site before him was too much.

Hundreds of bodies littered the area. Blood puddled out of mouths, and seemingly fresh smeared on windows, some had prices of scattered brain. A truly horrendous site.

Was everyone ok?

_** A/N: hehe oh I wonder what's going to happen next :3**_

_**I hope my writing is improving even just a little. Hope you guys stay hooked~.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Erwin's camp**

A/n: hate me yet? We gotta check on commander Eyebrows. :3 I wonder what erwins camp looks like.

As Mikasa and Armin slowly approached the hill that overLooks the camp. If everything Levi said was true...how many of their friends are dead? Just...please...please let everyone be ok...

The blonde sped to the top. As he looked over, his expression darkened. Armin hopped off his horse and started at the sight.

"Mikasa..." his voice was grim as he looked to his friend.

His blue eyes had an unmistakable sense of horror in them. What did he see beyond the hill?

As the raven haired girl made her way to the top, she kept her eyes locked on the boy. Mikasa was scared to look at what horrible things may have happened at the camp. What if Jean was dead? What if sasha and Connie were dead?

She slowly turned her gray eyes towards the camp. They widened in utter shock. The...

The camp...

It...

It was...

Perfectly fine...

But... how could this be?

What Levi told them... there should at

least be a little panic... maybe a few wounded by battle. They shouldn't be this peaceful. Had the messenger lied to the Corporal?

A thought washed over the two. The Military Police are still after them.

They knew Levi's weakness..

Both teens couldn't speak. Horror flashed over their faces.

Levi went to Hanji's camp...

"Armin.." Mikasa said in a horrified whisper.

The young girl turned her head towards the petite blonde. She saw how his body heaved. Silent tears fell from Armin's crystal blue eyes, the dark thoughts were getting to him.

"Armin..."

The boy looked into her eyes. His were already red and puffy from his crying. Armin's small face w as pale. The raven haired girl was the same.

She had to turn her eyes away before she, too, became a sobbing wreck.

"Armin I need you to go tell Erwin the situation... I'm going to head over to Hanji's..."

Mikasa was visibly shaking. She couldn't take losing her family again.

The boy heaved a small ok, and galloped into the camp. He hoped Eten was give just add much as Mikasa, but Erwin needed to be filled in on the situation. If it was the Military Police... they wouldnt be able to handle it alone.

**~•*•~•*•~•*•~•*•~•*•~•*•~•*•~•*•~•*•~•*•~•~*•~•**

Mikasa's horse ran as fast as it could in the opposite direction. Eren and Levi. If she didn't get there soon... they'd be dead..

Sweat dripped down her brow, her breath labored.

The worry overwhelmed her. She can't lose any more of her family, she wouldn't even be able to take losing that miserable shorty.

They're just...

too important...

As much as this raven haired girl hated to admit...

...she loved them both.

Even though that fucking shorty pissed her off. No matter how much he annoys her.

Mikasa felt that the sh-... That Levi was part of her family now.

The horse galloped along, slowly losing energy. It was tired. This horse sensed the urgency and pushed itself. He felt Mikasas worry. The urgency traveled from the girl to the animal.

Unexplainable horror was etched upon her fragile face.

The steady beat of the gallop rang in her ears

**_ca-clump ca-clump ca-clump._**

The horse slowed.

_**ca-clump...ca-clump...**_

It could no longer keep the speed.

_**ca-clump... ca-**_

The horse stopped. It's breath was labored.

Mikasa pat the horses neck and wispered soothingly to the animal.

A half hour past and the horse calmed, having been fed and rehydrated by the kind rider. This time, the dark haired female knew she had to hurry, but over working the horse would be even worse.

Suddenly the horse reared, knocking Mikasa of its back. A loud bang was heard, followed by a stinging shoulder pain.

Her arm became warm.

Odd.

It wasn't hot today.

The girl's gray eyes glanced over to the warmed shoulder.

Red.

A red substance trickled down the raven haired girls arm.

Her eyes widened as they switched to the direction of yet another bang.

It missed her by a mere centimeter.

Of course it was a dirty scum.

A dirty pig who doesn't know the troubles of titans.

Of course..

it was the military police.

The figure grinned and point the rifle up.

Its voice boomed out.

"Mikasa Ackerman. You are hereby put under arrest my none other than the king. For betrayal of the throne and humanity."

She grit her teeth and glared.

"Over my dead body"

she stood tall, slightly wincing at her shoulder wound.

The figure sent a face of annoyance.

"you little brat don't you realize? You're done. You lose."

"No I didn't lose. I haven't begun fighting yet. And in a fight I will not lose. Especially not to you. I can't win if I don't fight."

A grin from her mouth signalled as she tore blades out of her 3D manuever gear. Somehow this figure dodged the first attack. Mikasa reared herself and slashed right for his throat.

Missed.

"Is that all you got little kitten ~?"

She grimaced and went after him. Only by faking did the girl get a hit.

A deep slash in the figures side spewed blood. A physchotic laughter filled the air.

"I might lose girl. But this isn't over."

A disturbing sing song voice. Spewing blood from the mouth. He died in his laughter.

The laughter of a Maniac.

The laughter of one who has been fed lies.

The body was repulsive. Killing someone was so remorseful.

How terrible.

She averted her eyes and whistled for the horse. The journey was not yet over.

The horses steady gallop returned.

They approached a marker. Half way there.

Half way. A Little farther.

Push.

Eren..

Levi...

Please.

Oh please.

Be alive and well.

Please.

Please Christa..

Please..

Please...

Mikasa rubbed away tears. They won't help.

Just...

Armin... Please..

Please bring Erwin and everyone else. Please.

or else...

Levi Heichou and Eren...

They'll be gone..

**A/N: I know I know been awhile but this ones longs so does that help? love you guys keep reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Painting the walls red.

**A/N: hey guys. I'm sorry its been awhile. school and band are big time consumers.**

_Ca-Clump ca-clump a steady beat_

_Eren...Levi.._

_Please... just please._

_Stay alive..._

An older man's horse panted in exhaustion as it slowed to a stop in front of a large white building. It striked him as odd. Seemingly untouched, pure white, not faultered by surrounding pools of blood. What an oddity, this was a battle field. The man's face paled.

Something was up.

Eren looked around, disgusted at the site he saw, disgusted by the blood surrounding his feet. He didn't date complain, for he was doing as his corporal had ordered.

'_Search for survivors'_

This was a massacre. How would anyone survive this?

The bodies.

The torn apart bodies.

Mangled, bloody, disgusting...

Friends he's made.

His new family..

All dead.

Just to think that a few weeks ago they were all gathered around a fire. Laughing, telling stories, eating happily, talking to each other, messing around. Just... having fun.

The bodies of people who brought light into the darkness of the world. But no. They had to give into the darkness. It swallowed them whole. They're gone. Taken over by none other than death himself. The bastard who already took so many important people...

Eren searched. He didn't see any of his closest friends. Christa... Connie.. Are they ok?

The boy saw a familiar hair style in the distance.

Longish blonde hair.

It... It couldn't be.

He ran, with all his might, tripping over severed arms and legs. Multiple times his hands stopped him from falling. They became drenched in blood, as though he was bathing in it.

As he became closer to the body his running slowed. Eren panted heavily, coming upon the body. Small... blonde... No.. it can't...

The boy took in a deep breath and turned the corpse over and stared. His eyes widened.

_It couldn't be..._

Levi stared at the pearly white building. His jaw tensed as he furrowed his brow. What exactly are the odds that this building... the building that withheld Hanji... was the only one untouched? Undisturbed? why was it the only thing that seemed orderly? Some plot was simmering in the air, but what was it?

A certain tension filled the air. It felt dark, the kind of tension that makes your inside scrunch and a frog get stuck in your throat. It screamed doom, death, sorrow, and, of course, overwhelming fear. What could it be?

The man looked up at the large building. Peaceful. Quiet. Unmoving. Something was definitely wrong.

Nothing is peaceful in hell. Hell doesn't have order. Hell is our world overrun by titans. Hell is when humans begin to fight each other. Fight instead of protect. Hell is when you live everyday in fear. Hell is when everyone you know and love could be dead any day.

Our world has become the exact representation of hell.

That was it. Levi hopped off his horse and bolted to for of the building. Locked. When does Hanji ever lock her doors? She's too careless. Something snapped with him as he kicked the door down.

_**Snap! Crash! Slam!**_

The inside was just as clean. Not a drop of blood. What was going on?

The man ran to the stairs. Clean. All the walls. Clean. The floor didn't even contain a speck of dust. Where are all the soldiers that are supposed to be guarding her... where is Hanji?

Levi closed his eyes. Calm down. Hanji is fine. You're a soldier. This is nothing. Bre-

A laughter rung in his ear. A soft laughter. A semi - maniacally laughter. That high pitched crazy laugh could only belong to one person.

_Hanji._

Oh thank God she was okay. She's alive. Tears of relief threatened to pour out of the raven haired man's eyes.

The laughing stopped. He looked up at the ceiling, the fright returned to his body. Levi's face visibly tensed. Hanji...

The man dashed up the stairs and climbed them.

So many god damn stairs. Shit.

Don't stop. Hanji. Dammit. Move. Make sure she's okay. She has to be okay.

He breathed heavily and clenched his stomach. His abdomen hurt. Why the fuck is many stairs necessary? The man stopped and tilted his head back. _Breathe Levi... Breathe._

He took a few minutes to catch his breath.

_**Th-thump th-thump th-thump**_

Footsteps.. Was it Hanji?

**_THA-THUMP THA-THUMP_**

Heavy. Hanji isn't that heavy. Someones up there. Levi jumped AMD dashed up the stairs. He couldn't breathe, but it didn't matter. She was in trouble and there was nothing more important to the man than this woman.

Moments passes until he finally reached the door to her office. The knob was gone. Chips of wood and metal littered the area.

Slight mumbles could be heard through the door. Levi tried to open the door...stuck...The damn door was jammed.

He punched and kicked the door. No use.

"Levi..?"

That voice.. scared.. small... but it was Hanji.

He grit his teeth. What the fuck are they doing to her?!

The man slammed his petite foot against the door making it crumble off the hinges. Inside a man held Hanji, hands caught behind her back. He hair falling from the ponytail from her attempts to get away.

Death flashed through Levi's eyes. _Don't touch her._

"Levi no... leave right now."

The mysterious man laughed as his hand squeezed tighter around her neck.

"See? I told you my little massacre would bring him to you. But too bad... he's a little late to save you~"

Gray eyes flashed in anger. He went to dash for the man but...

"tsk tsk Levi" he pulled a knife out of his pocket and held it to the brunettes neck."I'm not one to make a mess. So stay where you are. Even a twitch will make me cut her pretty little neck."

The raven haired man stopped. Fear. He can't lose her.

"Good boy" he pressed the knife down harder "but never believe an enemy."

The knife went through her skin easily and blood splattered every where. Levi was close to sobbing as his beloveds blood hit his face.

Anger raced through him as he dashed at the laughing man, pulling the blade from its case.

_Die._

The man laughed as the Corporal dashed at him. Laughed until his head rolled out into a puddle of blood. His mouth was fixed into a horrifying smile.

Levi became covered in blood as he went back to Hanji. The blood still spilling out into the ground. He kneeled down next to her and held her to him. He whiskered sweet nothings as of she was still there.

He saw her still being killed as she mouthed three beautiful words at him.

_"I love you"_

A/N: FINALLY DONE! woo that chapter ending though...! wait till next chapter yay


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 5: Tainting the red**_

_**A/n: quite an end to 4 am I right?! well I'm starting this the day after I uploaded 4 so let's see how long it takes!**_

Levi sat and held the cooling, lifeless body to his chest. Tears spilled from his eyes as a mixture of anger and sadness left his body.

The man sat, screaming as the tears split down his cheeks. He held the lifeless body close, whispering sweet nothings. This soldier had fallen, and its not so sure he will ever stand again.

As the Eren turned the body over, his breath caught in his throat. It wasn't Historia. He searched the whole camp...there wasn't another blonde.

There were only two conclusions:

She got away

_Or_

She was caught.

The boy didn't recognize the face. It was twisted in a cruel cry. As though it was stuck..Stiff.. The shape was more muscular, but the nose and lips suggested female. The eyelashes were long and dripped darkening blood. The skin was white, the body thin, but it wasn't familiar. The hair was an exact replica of Historia's, but it wasn't hers, this wasn't her. The hair was too short, the face too muscular, the lashes too long. This person looked younger, but it was a soldier, who?

Now that he thought, none of these bodies struck any resemblance to any one he met. No one looked like Connie..or Sasha... Are they prisoners? Did they get away? I just hope they're ok.

Then he remembered.

_Hanji_.

Eren dashed to the building and he gave a sigh of relief. It was completely untouched. Hanji must be okay. That means Corporals here. He took his time to enter. Hanji's okay..so everyone else has to be too. Right?

_Of course_.

If she's fine, my friends must be too. That is how it will be.

As he softly padded up the stairs, a sound hit the sadness reddened ears. Sobbing. Who would be crying? Maybe Hanji? Why would she cry?

The peace slowly quickened as the feet made small thumps going up the stairs. His heart thumped as pictures of his friends, mangled, rang through his head. Blood stained hair, tainted skin, the life drained from their eyes. Eyes that once smiled with enthusiasm, now dull and empty. Eren froze. The thought of death to people he loved...

Hurt.

Not again.

Tears slowly slipped down his cheeks as that day slipped through his mind. _I could have saved her. I could have. If I tried... She'd be... We'd be... a family.._

Hard , rigid breathes escaped the thin lips, as the face paled. The brunette's light steps turned into heavy stomps as he clambered up the stairs.

_Thump! Thump! Thump_!

With labored breathing his green orbs widened as the door came into view. It, too, seemed untouched. How was this possible? There was so much blood, and..

A low sobbing echoed from the separate room. Small grunts that seems mad. A mix of emotions held into think hearty sobs, just slipping through the cracks of a door.

Too low to be Hanji's. A deep sorrowful sob, soft and barely heard. It sounded slightly forced, like it hurt for the person to sob.

Eren stepped closer, beginning to hear soft whispers. Beginning to make out the fact it was a man's sob. Beginning to fear the situation...

_Ca-clump Ca-clump_

_The raven haired girl's horse galloped with urgency! understanding the stress its rider was under. It hurried along an uncut path, fastest to its destination. The girl stared ahead with fear, with anger filling her eyes. She leaned closer to the horse as she grasped the reigns with all her strength. Almost there._

_They're ok..._

A man wallowed over a body, beginning to go rigid. He whispered into it. Explaining how he couldn't be without her, how he would do anything to have her back. The sobs wracked his body as the man forced them to escape quietly... the salty water drenched his face, as it slid down the thin cheeks.

The door creaked softly as a boy slowly pushed at it.. Levi became defensive. Moving urgently to a battle position, he growled.

_Get out._

The boy stopped pushing the door. Heichou... The brunette boy inhaled and held as he finished opening the door.

Unless Levi seriously hurt him...his limbs will regenerate...he would heal from any trauma he could do..

And if he did die... He'd be glad that it was his Corporal who took his life..

As the door opened, the small man pounced, death raced in the empty, gray eyes.

He could not see Eren.

He saw the disgusting face of the one who killed his beloved.

His beloved...

_The soldier had stood again..._

_Able to stand with the adrenaline of revenge..._

~~~~(this marks the end of Eren and Levi for this chapter sorry)~~~~

Grayish eyes burned with fear, raven hair held back with the force of wind, a thin pale face grimaced as horrid thoughts raced through a head. Visions of blood splashing out of her friends stomachs, crying and screaming in pain. Rendered helpless as blood sputtered out of their mouths and down their bodies.

The color completely drained from the already pale face, leaving it white and almost lifeless. Gray eyes acrid towards the horizon, finally coming upon the tall white building. The sharp eyes darted around the building, searching for any sign of blood. It seemed clean, but she was still a bit far to tell.

_Just one more hill..._

_I'll be able to see clearly._

The horse galloped onto the hill, coming to an abrupt stop. The scent of blood and death filled its nostrils. It whinnied and stepped back, knowing the doom that happened ahead.

The riders face paled more, the veins almost showing through her skin.

So much blood.

So much death.

So many innocent people were dead.

Mikasa whipped the horses reigns, but it did not move. It didn't want to go forward any more than she smell was horrid, the sight even worse. Bodies strewn about, before her.

The ravemn haired girl dipped and began to run towards the building. Hanji. Hanji was a weakness of Levi. Hanji was targeted. So that's where they are...right?

Her family is fine

Aren't they?

_**A/n: I haven't talked about mikasa since the second chapter... so I thought I'd bring her back...a lot of next chapter will probably be mikasa and or armin**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: Gray turned red**

**A/n: *slowly crawls in after months of no updates* haha hey...don't hurt me.**

A scream of utter pain filled the air, causing two misty gray eyes to stare up at a building. A worried glare lingered at the building. Starting as though the eyes could pierce through the white as to see what was happening inside.

Heavy footsteps made its way to the building, stopping briefly in front of the door. With the look of innocence surrounding the building, but with intensity nearing the top. The feeling flowing through the site giving it a heavy feel.

Breathing became heavy, blood pumping loudly through the thin female frame. Tearing through the path, blood pumping heavily in her ears, making the mind run blank. Slamming quickly through a white door, her eyes frantically searching for the stairs while her breathing became steadily worse. The stairs. She ran up the them, slipping many times leaving her knees and hands bruised. Blood soon trickled through the scrapes left by the unfurnished wood.

She slammed into a door. It didn't open. Mikasa kicked and banged on the door, jiggled that handle to open. The door was stuck..

The only thing she could hear was the swing of a sword.

And the patter of blood upon the floor.

With eyes squeezes closed tightly, he heard as his blood splattered onto the ground. Knowing that he was losing blood quickly, trying to focus the healing on that area. Feeling the limb reform slowly, balance faltering.

The noise slowly became silent. A few deep breaths here and they, but silence. Sickening, disturbing, terrifying silence. The man in front of him has collapsed with a heavy thud. Breathing heavy and labored, trying desperately to control his breaths.

Gasping out jumbled words, watching the blood pour off his blade. Tears fell onto the ground from the full eyes. _**Why did you take her from me? I need her. I love her. Why?**_

Once again Eren heard a thump, but this time he slowly opened his eyes to see his higher up passed out on the for. Quickly rushing to his side he picked him up...

"_Dad_..."

Just as Mikasa had busted through the door..

Blue eyes scanned the area. Everything was normal. His horse long forgotten by the gates, he made his way to the cream colored building, in which Erwin was located. Untouched and pure. People completely unaware of the danger that could be coming. Unaware of the trouble that must have happened at the other location.

People greeted him happily, saying it was great to see him again, asking why he was here. Armin scrambled into the building, no longer able to see their smiles.

Slowly he came upon the door. He knocked lightly and waited.

A faint _"Come in_."

The door creaked as he opened it._"Sir._"

_"Arlert? Why are you...?"_

The commander dashing on his horse with the fragile blonde next to him. Blue eyes determined, body tense, hundreds of soldiers close by. Erwin had just heard of the situation and immediately moved out. The faces joyful and relaxed only moments before, were now stern and stressed.

A voice of someone who could be lost rang through the commanders head.

**_"Hey. Stay safe okay? We're all going to see each other in one piece, when this is over!_**"

A voice of someone who his friend wants to protect.

_Hanji_...

The door cracked as Mikasa kicked it. Trying her hardest to get into the room that contained her family. A loud thump came from the room.

_No_.

Adrenaline ran through her veins as she kicked down the door in one kick, causing it to splinter. Littering the ground with wood as her eyes quickly scanned the room, ready to pounce at any moment. Her eyes fall upon the small man on the ground, her brother standing over him his arm regenerating slowly.

Levi panted on the ground, large sobs shaking his body. Eren above him, pained and crying, blood dripping from the half grown arm. The gray eyes stared watching the red liquid pool on the floor, from both her brother, and the closest thing to a mother she's had since... Mikasa's mouth went dry as she stared coldly in front of her.

Tears slowly dripped down the thin face, as the two men finally noticed the raven haired female. The silence was eery and lingered in the air.

No one moved, no one spoke. _**The silence was deafening...**_

**a/n: TWO THINGS**

**sorry it's been so long**

**and sorry this is so short**


End file.
